


You Need To Rest (I Told You To Go To Sleep)

by LukePoiz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Music Producing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "I thought I had told you to go to sleep, Christopher,"The use of his full name sent sparks throughout Chan's whole body. He was in trouble, Woojin only called him like that when he was about to punish him, and he had disobeyed the other's command.He wanted to be good. He needed to be for Woojin."You disobeyed me, Christopher. I'm disappointed." Woojin spoke again, "Eyes on the monitor, hands on the keyboard. You were working on a song, weren't you?"Chris felt dizzy at the authoritarian tone.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 141





	You Need To Rest (I Told You To Go To Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, this totally self indulgent work, that is just a consequence of me being a Bang Chan btm enthusiast~
> 
> *blushes*

**_"Chan?"_ **called out a noticeable drowsy Woojin as he approached the younger. He didn't need to look at the computer's screen to know what his leader was up to this late at night.

**_"Chris? Can you hear me?"_ ** tried once again the vocalist with no success, Bang Chan wasn't even aware of his presence in the room.

It wasn't anything extraordinary for the other to say awake the whole night working on their songs. Woojin debated between letting the other be and securing his boyfriend some well-needed rest. He decided against both of those options at the end.

Careful and silents steps were giving by Woojin, till he found himself behind the unalerted Australian, who continued immersed in the colorful bars, of the audio editing suite. Kim couldn't help but smile to himself.

A soft kiss, followed by a not so gentle bite on the other's neck, was his way to make his presence known. Chan almost jumped from the chair he was at, before releasing who was next to him, inside the studio.

**_"Woojin?"_ **Chan shakingly asked as the mentioned continued attacking the sensitive skin of nape. The older only hummed in response.

Chan was able to see through the reflection on his monitor that, Woojin was now seated behind him, using the other chair we had set up for collaborating.

**_"I thought I had told you to go to sleep, Christopher,"_ **

The use of his full name sent sparks throughout Chan's whole body. He was in trouble, Woojin only called him like that when he was about to punish him, and he had disobeyed the other's command.

**_"I just- just had this idea to improve this song, and I feared that if I didn't do it quickly I-"_ **Bang tried to but was unable to finish, as Woojin's hands started to move over his legs, harshly pinching at the skin of his inner thighs through the fabric of his pants.

The older's movements became weaker, almost a ghost-like feeling over Bang's legs, but just enough to make him shiver. **_"Were you saying, Chris? Good boys don't leave phrases unfinished,"_ **Woojin softly spoke, as one of his hands moved up to rest on the other's abs. At the implication, Chris was unable to contain the groan that erupted deep down inside him.

He wanted to be good. He _needed_ to be for Woojin.

**_"I feared I would forget about it. I promise I wasn't going to take lon- Jin!"_ **Chan's sentence abruptly stopped at the feeling of Woojin playing with one of his nipples; his nails were painfully pressing at the delicate skin, and a low moan escaped from the younger's parted lips.

**_"You disobeyed me, Christopher. I'm disappointed."_ **

Woojin suddenly stopped his movements, and Chan instinctively tried to see what his boyfriend was about to do, but as soon as his face started to rotate, Woojin spoke again, **_"Eyes on the monitor, hands on the keyboard. You were working on a song, weren't you?"_ **Chris felt dizzy due to the authoritarian tone.

Chan did as instructed, the tunes and beats started to play once again, and just as they did, Woojin's hands were all over him.

**_"Remove your pants, but leave your underwear on,"_ **Woojin instructed but didn't move to let Chris out of the desk, which didn't leave him any other option.

Chan now was seated with his pants around his ankles. He could feel the leather of the chair, sticking to the skin of his thighs, and Woojin's fingers directly over him now.

He tried to concentrate on the song, with little to no success. Woojin was now playing with the waistband of his briefs, and he had to bite his lower lip just so he could remain silent, to no _beg_ him to do something more.

**_"That song seems amazing, Chan, but I know you can do better than that, why don't you give it another try?"_ **Woojin said, casually, as if his thumbs weren't playing with the now prominent bulge on his underwear.

**_"I will try ha- harder,"_ **Chan tried, as he felt the older's hands sliding down his underwear, his erection bounced back at his t-shirt at the motion, a loud moan escaped from him, without his permission.

**_"That's what I like to hear, baby, I know you can be good for me, so good,"_ **each of Kim's words, went straight to the younger's cock. He would show Woojin that he could do better, and as such, the track started to play again, with Chan regularly making minor adjustments to it.

His work was quickly rewarded, as Woojin's hands tightly wrapped around his now leaking member, Chris' whole body squirmed at the stimulation, and broken forms of his mate's names filled the studio, that thankfully was soundproof.

Swift and expert motions that almost had him coming in less than a minute, suddenly stopped, **_"Please, don't st- stop, pl- please,"_ ** Chan begged, without being able to refrain himself from doing so. _He was close, so close._

Woojin secured the base of his cock, with enough force to make him see stars when he closed his eyes. **_"I don't think you're done with that track, right?"_ **Kim said, as his other hand toyed with the flaming-red head of Bang's dick.

Woojin released the base and started to jerk off the other extremely fast, just for then to nearly stop whenever he felt Chan was close to finishing. **_"You're enjoying this way too much, for it to be a punishment,"_** Woojin said, hypnotized at the way Chris' body reacted to his touch, it was mesmerizing.

Chris's head laid back over the chair's backrest, giving Woojin complete access to the milky skin of the younger's neck. With the amount of teeth marks and dark spots in there, Chan would be using long necks for days, and something inside Woojin growled at the thought of everyone seeing him all over him.

**_"Woojin, please, please, I'll be good, I promise!"_** Chan cried out, as tears rolled down his cheeks, it was too much for him, he could not stand the sweet torture anymore.

**_"Look at you, doing so good for me,"_ **Woojin said, finally deciding the other had had enough for one serving. His hands swiftly moved up and down over the abused shaft.

**_"Woo- Woojin!"_ **Chan loudly cried out, as thick streaks of the white substance, now decorated his black shirt. He was panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. Woojin always knew how to give him the best orgasms he ever had.

Getting up from where he was, Kim saved the progress in the machine and made sure to send himself a copy of the studio's mic feed. It would be a delightful addition to his collection of favorite tunes.

After erasing any trace of their previous activities, Woojin carried a drowsy Chan to their room for the night. He changed into something comfortable, and arranged the same for his mate, making sure that _that_ t-shirt stayed separated from the rest of the laundry.

* * *

As they both shifted over the mattress to find a comfortable position to sleep in, Woojin let out a satisfied hum as his arm wrapped itself around the more petite frame next to him.

**_"Was I good?"_ **Chan asked, barely above a whisper as soon as the light from the night lamp was out.

**_"The best, always so good for me,"_ **Woojin replied, leaving one last kiss over the other's neck.

* * *

Later that day, an embarrassed Chan finished the song and sent it to production, just in time before the deadline, under the attentive gaze of a beaming Woojin.

**_"For sure my favorite track on the whole album,"_** Woojin said, smiling from ear to ear, and neck pillow rose in his direction the next second.

**_"It's mine too,"_ **a blushing Chan, finally added.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, as much as Chan did ;)
> 
> [I'm working in this other story, it's called "Do They Sell Love In Here?", a K.A.R.D non-famous AU, feel free to check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537259)
> 
> Expect more from me regarding this one and other SKZ pairings too! *looks a Changbin*
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe+healthy ♡


End file.
